Wild Life
by ChaosLovesTannin
Summary: This is the human version of how Rose and Lissa became friends. Rose's father dies and her mom doesn't care. Rose rans away and saddles in Miami. She meets Lissa, the most popular girl in school and they hate each other from the first moment of their meeting. Can they become friends? Or they'll hate each other forever? READ AND REVIEW
1. The day when everything become wild

**Hey guys! It Is nice to start a new story. This one is really our (Lissy and Roses) favourite one and we will tell you the reason. We had a PM with a fan (BiggrstPolarBearFanEver) of our other stories and she inspired this story. This fanfic will explain to you we are BFFAEAEAE (Best Friends Forever And Ever And Ever And Ever). Oh and there will be a little misunderstanding with Roses parents. In real life they are alive and really cool. Almost all of the characters are from the real life. But Eddie, Mason, Dimitri, Adrian and Mia aren't. And Mrs. Karp and headmistress Kirova. But we wish they could be real.**

**Lissy is gonna write Lissa, Christian and Avery POV, while Roses is writing Rose, Dimitri and Adrian POV. So...after all this writing we can start the new story. Enjoy, Read and Pwease Review. THANK YOU! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**CHAPTER 1**

The day everything became weird. The day, that I love and hate the most. The day our life became messed up. The day I met my best friend. The day my life became was the first day of my new school.

I had a pretty bad past, that I don't want to remember. When you come in a new town, buy a nice and cozy apartment and start going to a new school you start from the beginning. You open a new page in the book of your life.

My father died in a airplane accident and my mom is a bitch. She didn't even come to my fathers funeral. She said that it wasn't worth it. And after that I ran away. I already had a car, a birthday present from my dad. I took my favourite stuff from home, that includes my X-box, HD tv, all my video games, my tablet, some of my photos with dad and some clothes and shoes. The slut was out of the house, somewhere fucking someone. And before I left, I thought a second about the decision I was about to make. I burned the house. This house was one of my favourite places, but after dad's death I didn't want to live there. It was pretty easy, 'cause the bitch always left her lightener on the table.

I drove four states from my home, which was Pennsylvania.

"Hello Miami." I said when I finally reached my destination. I've always dreamed of living in Miami. Where it is hot and the guys are hot too. I had a school trip in Miami and I loved everything about this town.

I found a cute, little hotel called "Goddess". I pulled my car in the small street next to the hotel and I didn't take anything from my car. There was a young man behind the reception desk. He was looking in a newspaper, until I entered the lobby. He put the newspaper down and smiled at me. I had enough money, but I love flirting and I could spent the night for free.

"Hello, I am Sydney." I said with a fake smile and name.

"Hello, there. I am Peter. Welcome to "Goddess". The hotel just for you." He said and winked playfully at me.

I gaged unseen and got closer to Peter. He wasn't old, but he wasn't traditionally beautiful. A new haircut could work out, but who asks me.

"I need a room. But I had a car crash and all my things burned. I don't have money." I said making myself cry. I made a quiet sob and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I can give a room. And actually I can give you the president apartment." At the time he said that, he was already next to me and his arm was around my waist.

Peter grabbed a kay from the desk and led me to a small corridor. At the end of it was a bigger door than the others. He put the key in the lock and the door opened. He said goodnight and walked away. I thought that he was going to ask for 'something' in return, but my tears softened him. I can try this again some other time. In the morning I got to my car and went to search for an apartment.

Weeks flew by. I found a cozy apartment near the beach. And the prize was not that big. But what do I know about big prizes. My dad left me a huge amount of money so I had enough. I even found a school where I could go to. I really don't like school, but I was going to get bored, sitting all day in front of the tv or playing video games.

And if you think that this part of the story is the wildest, wait for the following events.

And here it is. First day of school. The building was almost 5 year old and it had a pale yellow color, like the sand. All kinds of students were passing me while I was staring at the school. It would be a torture going there.

I walked in with high held head. No one was actually looking at me. They had their own conversations and problems to deal with. The headmistress gave me my schedule, which was almost like the one in my past school. And now I needed to find room 23 B but it wasn't written anywhere where it could be. I searched for it, but I still couldn't find it. So I stopped a cute boy with blue eyes and light brown hair. He had a smirk on his face.

"Um...Hi, I am Rose and I am lost." I said.

"Hi Rose. I am Jesse and I am gonna tell you where to go." He chuckled. (A/N in real life our Jesse is called Kyle) We started walking down the hall. " So you are new here?"

"Yeah. I got here three weeks ago." I said shyly. But I can assure you that I am not shy, not even a little bit. But he was making me feel nervous. His gaze slit all over me.

"And you don't know anyone here?"

"Well...if the headmistress counts? Ugh, no." I ran my hand through my hair.

We suddenly stopped in front a room with the number I needed. I smiled thankfully to Jesse and said goodbye. He waved at me and walked away. My first class was biology. And every person in the room was busy with something. I choose a place in the middle of the second row and got ready to sit...

"If I was you I wouldn't sit there." A male voice warned me.

"Why?" I turned around and faced a black haired and blue eyed guy (A/N Christian is actually with brown hair in reality). He was sitting three seats before me.

"That is Dragomir's place." He explained.

"Whose?" I said puzzled.

"Dragomirs's place." He repeated again. I felt like I was mentality disabled. "Mhm...you are new. Well... that is Lissa Dragomir's place. She always sits there."

"I don't care. I don't find her name on it. So it is anyone's."

"Oh, she is gonna be pissed." The guy didn't stop babbling.

"She can kiss my ass." I snapped. "Now stop talking, you are giving me a headache."

The door opened with a slam and three girls walked in. One was with platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. The second one had the same eyes but her hair was jet black. They were both very tall, even without the heels. The third girl was shorter then the other two and she had blonde curled hair and blue eyes. Their clothes were almost identical. I had a feeling that I was gonna have problems with them. And thanks to the black haired guy I had a headache.

"This is my seat!" The tall blonde said.

"I assume that you are Lissa." I said with a smile.

"Yes, I am Lissa. This is my seat and I want it back." She repeated again.

"Look, I am not looking for trouble. Just sit somewhere else." I said calmly.

"Why don't you sit somewhere else then. I am sitting on this seat from 10 years." She came closer to me with the other two dolls following close behind her.

"Well, looks like you've sat here long enough. Now's my turn." I smiled at her.

"Oh. So it's your turn, huh?" She took a deep breath and I nodded." Well, you better watch your back, little girl. You screw with me, I'll screw you right back." She said with a low and warning voice and she and her dolls went in the back of the classroom.

The teacher walked through the door. I was zoned out. Mrs Karp was talking about worms when the door opened. I think it was 20 minutes through the class already. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He was handsome. And kinda hot...

"Adrian. You're late again." Mrs Karp sighed. He smirked and shrugged.

"Sorry, Mrs. Again." He said and looked around. His eyes stopped on me. I winked at him and he smirked, then came and sat next to me. (A/N Adrian = Kyle, again)

"Adrian. Nice name." I whispered. He chuckled.

"And what about yours? I bet it's beautiful like you." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose. And I swear, if you ever call me Rosie, you're not gonna be able to have children."I smiled dangerously at him and he smiled.

"I don't doubt it." He chuckled. He obviously didn't take me seriously. Oh well, if he's a jerk, I guess he's in for a surprise.

Second and third period were pretty calm. Lissa was glaring at me all the time, I was ignoring her, all the time. During lunch I decided to eat a cheeseburger and fries, in combination with some apple juice. Yum. I sat on a table in one of the corners, as far away as I could from the Doll table. I started inhaling my burger when someone sat across of me on the table and another someone joined the first someone, ugh. I lifted my head just to see the black haired guy and Adrian smirking at me.

"Uhmmmm... hello?"I said uncertainly. Adrian winked at me.

"Hello, Rosie." Blacky-blue said. I growled.

"Okay, smartass, what's your name?" I smirked.

"Ozera. Christian Ozera." He smiled and pointed to the Doll table."And the black haired dolly over there? She's my sister." He sighed.

"Poor thing." I cooed teasingly and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Wow. Mature, Ozera, really mature." Adrian laughed. Christian rolled his eyes and I laughed.

Then we just inhaled some food, talked a bit, joked around, inhaled more food... and just like that, lunch was over. Adrian, Chrissie and I had become friends. They were cool, even though Adrian was hitting on me all the time.(A/N: Christian and I really were best friends in the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th grade.^_^) I had P.E. next. Why, that was gonna be fun. I was pretty good at sports. Pffff, who am I kidding, I am awesome in sports.

I got changed in some short shorts and a black top. My Converses were on my feet and I was ready to go. But when I stepped out of the girls changing rooms, I saw Lissa... and Christian.

She had him cornered, which I consider wasn't good. He had some weird expression on his face, like, he was uncomfortable but at the same time he enjoyed her being that close. What the hell was wrong with this boy? I shook my head and went to make my warm up exercises.

It was somewhere in the middle of the class. We were playing basketball. Lissa, unfortunately, was in my team. It would have felt sooo good to beat her. Oh, well. I went to the toilet. We were on the first floor, so I needed to go to the second floor to use the bathroom.

"Aw, are you lost, little girl?" I heard an annoying voice behind me. I turned around to look at her.

"Excuse me, your Royal Bitchiness, I would prefer to ignore you some other time." I said and smirked at her. Lissa glared at me and my grin only grew larger. She took off to the gym while I was doing a happy dance in my head.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went to bed, feeling exhausted that night. I also had a funny feeling in my gut. I felt like that bitch Lissa wasn't such a bitch. Which was weird.

**Sooooo… what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Really, I don't care, but Lissa does. So yeah… oh, and if someone still doesn't understand this story, it's the story of how Lissa and I became BFFAEAEAE ^_^  
Okay, read, review, love you, enjoy****!**

- **R&L ;***


	2. Going to the mall

**Second chapter guys. Hope you like it. And if you don't like it, then don't READ IT! Read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^**

**Rose POV**

Going to the mall

School was cool, except for the English teacher and The Dolls. Every minute Lissa was throwing me a death glare and I started to think that she is worse than the Satan itself. At first sight she is a lovely girl, a pure angel. But her inner side is filled with demons.

One time I was eating my lunch with Adrian and Chrissy boy. We were laughing about something, but I don't remember what. Anyway, Lissa was sitting on the next table with her slaves. I practically didn't know their names, so I asked the boys.

"Well... The girl with the black hair and green eyes is Avery Lazar. A total bitch, but she has taste for men." Adrian explained.

"Yeah, Ivashkov was her boyfriend once, but she kicked his ass out two weeks later." Christian laughed and Adrian hit the back of his head.

"Then there is Mia Rinaldi. The little blonde girl. She was new but she wanted to be popular and Lissa took her under her wing." Continued Adrian. "She is really mean and once or twice she was going to be beheaded by Lissa, 'cause she took her last boyfriend."

"And finally, my sister." Christian sighted. "Natasha Ozera. And if you think that I am annoying then you have to meet her."

"Wow. They seem like a really good gang." I made a grimace and everyone on our table started laughing. Well it was just me, Christian and Adrian.

But when I saw the spark in Christian's eye I started teasing him.

"What new Sparkles?" I said one morning when I just stopped my car on the parking lot, in front of the school.

"Nothing!" He said breaking his daydream.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell."

"Tell what?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I gave him an evil smile.

"That you've fallen head over heels for Lissa Dragomir." I winked and got out of the car, so he didn't get a chance to argue.

I rushed into school, checking my schedule on the way. The day was uneventful and peaceful, I guess. Adrian wanted to go to the mall and he told me that he needed my opinion on his choice in clothes. Christian didn't have anything to do so he decided he would join us. That was another chance for me to tease him.

**Lissa POV**

I woke up in an uncomfortable bed in Avery's house. Last night she had a pj party and we, Mia, Tasha and me, slept in her house.

I got up and looked around me. Mia was still sleeping, but Tasha was smiling at me. Creepy. She was really, really annoying, but her brother is sooooo cute. And...I have to put up with it.

"Hey, Tash. How was your sleep?" I half whispered half said.

"Um...it was good." She said.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"No!" She said and we started laughing.

Mia stirred in her bed and then her eyes opened. She yawned and smiled at us.

"Good morning...ugh, who am I kidding? It was awful and painful. My back is literally screaming." She said and we laughed again.

Our room was on the third floor and it was as small as a closet, god. Avery's room was gigantic and she didn't want to let us sleep there. And she had a mansion, me too. Unfortunately her brother was next door and he was hitting on us all night. Reed is not bad looking, but he has some big problems with anger.

We dressed up. I was wearing a pale pink dress with light blue colored shoes and necklace. I combed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail, leaving a few strands hanging in the front. Mia did the same with her hair. Then we headed to the ground floor.

"And the beautiful ladies got out of their beds." Reed got out of his room.

"What do you want, Reed?" I asked and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh, someone got up on the wrong side if the bed this morning." He cooed and we all glared at him. This boy is really getting on my nerves.

"Look, Reed. We are here for your sister not for flirting with you. If you want to keep your beautiful face beautiful, you'll stop hitting on us. Your parachute won't open." I said in a low, dangerous voice. I am good at threatening people, but I suck in doing the threats.

"Ok, Princess. I will obey." Reed smirked.

He loves calling me Princess. I am not a princess, but sometimes I act like one and it is annoying for some people. That Rose girl is the princess. She thinks that she can rule the world by kicking everybody's asses. I hate her.

Avery was already downstairs and she was talking with her mom (that woman is insane, she gave us alcohol last night, not that we didn't take it). The whole kitchen had a tasty smell. WAFFLES! I love waffles. They are just too delicious.

"Waffles. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I screamed.

"Hold your horses, princess. Here they come." I heard Reed behind me. One of his hands was on my waist and it was moving...downwards.

"If you still want your hand, you are going to stop its fucking movement." I elbowed him, while taking my plate with waffles...mmmmmm.

Three hours later we were in Mrs. Lazar's car, driving towards the mall. You know that I am a girl and girls have to love malls? Well I'm not that kind of a girl. You see I hate going to the mall, all those shops and clothes and stuff. I just can't stand there. But this time I said yes, 'cause I knew that Christian was going to be there. And I really want to see him, not talk to him, see him. Wow, I sound like a stalker...

We stopped in the front parking lot. We got out of the car and went inside. Mia and Avery went in Hollister, while I sat on one table with Tasha.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" I said breaking the awkwardness.

"Do you really like my brother?" She said slightly laughing.

"Umm...yeah. He is like... I don't know. Cute."

"Oh no. He is a lot of things. Boring, annoying,selfish, he has a huge ego, etc. But he will never be cute." She end up the sentence with a frown.

"Oookaayy..." I mumbled under my breath.

That's when I spotted the she devil. She was walking with a shit eating smile on her face, in a group of boys. I saw Addie, Avery's last boyfriend, and Christian, but the others were unfamiliar to me. They stopped in front of a video games shop. An idea formed in my mind. I quickly jumped from my seat and I hid behind a fake tree. I almost heard what they were talking.

"She...just...make...suffer." Rose said to Christian.

"Nuh uh...hit...gun...knife...murder." Christian replied.

Now I am confused. Who murdered whom? Why are they talking about the murder? Who is She? And why am I talking to myself?

I got out of my hiding place but I bumped in a little girl.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Ugh, good going Liss. What? It's not my fault, she was on my way. Oh yeah blame the child.

"Stop it!" I said out loud. And it was too loud.

The she devil and Christian turned their heads towards me. I quickly turned around but I was too close to the fountain and unfortunately I fell in it.

"Crap." I murmured.

Rose POV

Getting up from my bed on a Sunday morning was the hardest decision I've ever made. I always stay in my bed all day and then...I continue staying. Saturday and Sunday are my laying days. But Adrian begged me to go with him to the mall. And on top of everything Sparkles was coming with us. He is too annoying for my taste.

I dressed up with my favourite dark blue jeans and an oversized shirt. It was big, but I still looked hot. I put on my Converses and put a plastic band on my wrist. Just in case. I checked my phone for resent messages. And I had.

_01:24 you have a message from Adrian:_

_Don't forget for tomorrow! :*_

_02:53 you have a message from Adrian:_

_Did you forget?_

_03:46 you have a message from Adrian:_

_Are you sure you didn't forget? _

_06:08 you have a message from Adrian:_

_Um...Rose I am sorry but I have some work to do so Christian will take to the mall. I will see you there. :D :* #:B_

This guy really loves text messaging. And smiley faces too. So...Sparkles was taking me to the mall...hmm, interesting. I bet that he has a girly car.

I sat in front of my TV and I was about to click the ON button, but my phone made a funny sound.

_10:32 you have a message from unknown number: _

_Hey Rosie Posie, I am waiting you in front of your house. :P Hurry up._

Yeah Sparky thought a new nickname for me. And he is way too walking on my nerves. I locked my apartment and got out of the building. Near me was parked a blue Porsche with neon blue tires. Sparky was walking towards me.

"Rosie Posie, I can't recognize you without the school uniform." He chuckled. I smirked and walked over to the car. I put my hand on the roof. Suddenly, I really wanted that car. I caressed it and then heard Christian laugh.

"You like it?"he asked and got in the driver's seat. I sat gunshot.

"Nope, Chrissie. I love it!" I exclaimed. He laughed and started the engine. We headed for the mall. I told him about Adrian's text messages and he told me how Avery kicked him out because of these messages. Then we were talking about video games.

We stopped in front of the mall and got in, all the time arguing about which is the beat weapon in Bioshock Infinite. We were walking inside, towards the place where we were gonna meet Adrian... when we bumped in him. And two other boys. One was with red hair, blue eyes and a lot of freckles. The other one was with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Both were very well built. I bet they were going to fitness. I smiled at them.

"Whoa, Rosie, I understand you're happy to see me, but there's no need to run into me." Adrian laughed and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, this is Mason Ashford" he pointed to the red haired boy "and this is Eddie Castile." He pointed to the other boy. I smiled at them and shook their hands.

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I said and then we started walking... somewhere. It was amazing how easily we communicated, we were constantly laughing about... well, everything.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a video games shop and Chrissie and I continued arguing about the weapons.

"She just makes the dead suffer, opening those tears and shit." I said.

"Maybe. The nose bleeding sucks."he said, frowning. I laughed at him.

"Anyways, I still think the shotgun is the best weapon." I stated.

"Nuh uh. It doesn't hit strong enough. The volley gun is way better. And combined with that rolly knife thingy. The perfect murder."he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Mmmm... yeah, I guess. But you need tons of ammo for the volley gun. But I guess if you use Bucking Bronko, it takes one shot for each of them." I said, frowning slighly," well, except for the Handyman, I guess." We both laughed. Then we laughed even harder when we saw the confused expressions on the other boys' faces.

"Stop it!" I hear someone shout.

We turned around just in time to see Lissa falling into the fountain. I stared for about two seconds, then I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. It was hilarious. The Oh so mighty Vasilisa Dragomir, her designer clothes soaking wet, her maskara all over her face, shock and embarrassment in her eyes. But, laughing was a bad mistake, because as I got closer to her, she pulled me in the fountain with her. I managed to keep my hair dry though.

She growled at me and I jumped out of the fountain as fast as I could. I looked at her, then down to my clothes. I sighed and shook my head, then I grinned. I chuckled and ran off to the first clothes shop. I bought a T-shirt and jeans and put them on. They were almost the same, although the shirt had a different picture.

When I got back I saw Christian helping Lissa out of the fountain. She was blushing like crazy. When she was finally out, Christian was still holding her hand.

"Um...Thanks Chris." Lissa said and Christian smiled wider.

"No problem, Liss." He replied, still holding her hand.

"Um...I am making a party at my lake house tomorrow. You are welcome to join us." She said shyly and she looked Chrissy with big, puppy dog eyes.

He cracked eventually and said yes. I couldn't belive that. I grabbed Christian's arm and dragged him aside.

"Are you insane?" I asked him slightly yelling.

"Um...no. I just thought that it would be fun. You know, popular parties give you popularity." He smiled.

"You know that she wants you to be there, 'cause she likes you."

"No. And I'll prove it to you." He made his way towards Lissa and she immediately turned her attention to him. "Lissa, can you do me a favour. Little Rosie wants to come to the party too, can I bring her?"

Lissa's great smile faded, but she still had authority in her voice.

"Fine! You can bring whoever you want, but don't bring too much people." She said coldly. The princess of the cold-blooded.

"Thank you, Liss. We'll be there." Christian said and hugged her. Her expression softened and she hugged him back.

"Tomorrow. 21:00." She said, then turned around and walked away.

"Wow, Chrissie, you are so wet." I laughed and he glared at me. Then he smiled evily.

"Aww, Rosie come here, I want a hug!"he said. I screamed and took off to hide behind Adrian.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review, love you, THANK YOU!**


	3. Popular Party

**Third chapter! Tum - tum - tuuuuum! Read, Review, love you, enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

**Lissa POV**

I was already at my lake house, which was my present for my 15th birthday. (Yeah not everybody gets their own lake house on their 15th birthday) It had two floors and an attic, which was as creepy as hell. Before me there were two old ladies who lived in the house. And they had a huge mania for dead animals. The only time I went there I saw a dead dog and it looked just like mine. Ugh, I hate that place. Anyway, my dad told me not to go there anymore, so we locked it up.

I had four hours to clean the house and to put the party things on the tables. I had two tons of chips, snacks and this kind of stuff. The only alcohol that dad gave to drink was Mint. And it has just 3% alcohol. After three hours of cleaning and arranging I was ready for the party. Then Mia came with Tasha and they were very excited, almost excited as me.

**Rose POV **

"Just put the black dress and let's go. We are waiting you for almost two hours." Christian yelled angrily.

"But I don't want to look like a girl." I said like a baby.

"Well, guess what? You are a girl! Now put the stupid dress and let's go!" He yelled again and went outside.

Adrian was sitting on my bed, looking at my clothes. He got up and he cupped his chin, like he was thinking.

"Nah uh, this dress looks awful on you. Don't you have a white one or...pale blue? Pale colors suit you, because your skin is little darker." Adrian said, sounding like a true designer.

"Ok, Sherlock. What can I dress up in?" I used a little bit sarcasm.

"Take those white jeans over there and... umm...that white tank top." He pointed to the clothes I most hate, cause there too tight. I like over sized T-shirts, not strapless tank tops.

I did what he told me and I can say that I was wrong. I looked sexy as ever. I hugged Adrian quickly and we jumped in my car. It was bigger than Sparky's Porsche. What? I like big things.(wink, wink) Anyways, I was driving, cause I won't let anybody drive my baby, Adrian was sitting gunshot and Chrissie boy was in the back. We started talking about the party and two minutes later Christian and I were arguing about video games. Yeah, I know.

So when we got off the car, I was wearing a smug expression and Chrissie was red in the face. Adrian was wearing his trade mark smirk.

As we were walking, me in front of the two boys, someone slapped my ass.

"You got a cute little ass there, Rosie."Adrian murmured in my ear. I smirked.

"You can look at it, but you're not getting any." I murmured back and heard him growl. I winked, but my smile became fake when I saw Lissa waiting for us on the door. Or more specifically, waiting for Christian.

"Christian, you came!" She exclaimed.

"That's what she said." Adrian murmured in my ear and I chuckled.

"Rose. Adrian." She greeted us coldly.

"Well, don't I feel loved."I said and rolled my eyes. Adrian chuckled behind me.

We followed Lissa inside, where was chaos. There were already drunk people on the ground, the music was blasting loudly and whoever was awake was grinding or making out with someone. One girl gave Adrian a cup of beer and he drank it immediately, then he went to make out with the girl, who was giggling like crazy. Christian and Lissa were talking, drinks in hand. I sighed and looked around, going in the corner, a beer in my hand. I expected popular parties to be better. But no, that was just a drunk sleepover for drunkies. Ugh.

"You aren't drunk, are you?" I heard a cautious voice from beside me and I jumped like three feet into the air.

"Holy shit, you scared me! Who are you? And no. I'm not drunk." I said, and the most sexy, handsome and hot boy in the world stepped out from the darkness.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. And you are?" He smiled and my guts started doing gymnastics inside me. His hair was shoulder length and brown. His eyes were brown too and he was reaaaaaally tall, like, six six or six seven.

"Rose Hathaway. And I'm most certainly glad there's someone not drunk here."I chuckled. He chuckled too.

His accent was Russian, which was awesome. We looked into each other eyes and just then I realized how close to each other we were. I could smell his cologne mixed with his natural smell and, God, it smelled well. I was lost in his eyes and his smell and there wasn't anything else in the world except for the two of us. I was feeling like in a trance. He started leaning forward and I naturally stood on my tiptoes.

"Are you sure you want to kiss me? We just met." He whispered. Our lips are centimeters away from each other. I felt his hot breath.

"Why not? Everybody else is making out anyways." I whispered. I was breathing hard and a low growl escaped his lips. I looked at his lips, then back into his eyes. I dropped my beer and it spilled on the floor. I didn't care. My arms wrapped around his neck and his-around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I pressed myself into him.

"Kiss me, Dimitri." I breathed out. His lips met mine. Electricity ran through my body, my heart beating like crazy, the blood boiling in my veins. Nobody has never ever made me feel like that. It was only the two of us, nothing else in the whole world. There was no drunken party, no bitches, no nothing.

When we finally separated, my eyes were still closed. Our foreheads touched.

"Well... that escalated quickly." I murmured, still out of breath. Dimitri chuckled.

"I'm happy it did." He whispered. That sent chills down my spine. I smiled and I felt myself blush."Come on." He said and took my hand.

He led me out of the house. We sat next to the lake. It was peaceful out here. Not like inside. It smelled nice and fresh here, in the house it was like rotten rats.

I leaned into Dmitri's embrace and turned my head towards him. He was already looking at me and our eyes met.

"How do you do that?" He whispered. Adoration was clear in his eyes. I shot him a puzzled look.

"How do I do what?" I asked.

"Make me fall deep into your eyes, maybe? Make my heart flutter or make my stomach flip?" He whispered. Once again I felt myself blush.

"I... I..." I honestly didn't know what to say. He smiled a small smile and kissed me.

Once again electricity ran through me, once again the blood boiled in my veins.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I heard someone scream. I jumped three feet from Dimitri and he fell.

Adrian stormed towards us. I could feel the fury radiating from him. I let out a relieved breath.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" I asked sitting back next to My Comrade. That's right, he's My Dimitri now.

"What are you doing..." he asked. I shot him a confused look. Then I gave Dimitri a quick peck on the lips and looked at Adrian expectantly. His eyes were wide and sad. Was he... jealous? No. He's my friend... but what if...

He just shook his head and ran away. My eyes widened.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked.

"I think I just broke his heart..."I whispered. Dimitri hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes. How could I do that? I just hurt him in the most awful way.

"It's not your fault, Roza. Don't worry about that." He whispered.

"What have I done..." I whispered. The night sky was black and moonless. Suddenly there was a splash next to us and water flew in the air.

I heard giggling and then I saw one very drunk Lissa in the lake. Christian was next to the lake.

"Liss, are you alright?" He asked. She just giggled.

Suddenly there was a flash from a camera and a dark figure running away. They have taken a picture of a very drunk Lissa in the lake. I was feeling kind of sorry for her, but I shouldn't. Ugh. I ran to her and helped Christian get her out of the water.

She was giggling like crazy. I hugged her and it felt... right.

"Shhhh, fall asleep." I whispered and started singing quietly and soon she was asleep.

**Lissa POV**

The party was a disaster! One hour after the beginning of the party everyone were drunk. But who cares for the others when you have a perfect boy to talk to. I was sitting on the couch with Christian next to me. We had plastic cups in our hands, full of Mint. And it was like our 14th one. Well Christian had only 6, so he wasn't as wasted as I was. I was giggling at everything he said and he had a stupid goofy smile all over his face. I didn't even know what he was saying.

Then suddenly we were violently kissing each other. I jumped on him and he fell on the grass. Huh, we were outside? Oh, well.

We were laughing and I started pulling him towards... somewhere. I saw two silhouettes.

Then suddenly I lost my balance and I felt cold and wet. I wanted to scream, the water was so cold. Instead I giggled. I don't know why. It just happened.

Christian asked me something, all I did was giggle. What is wrong with me?!

There was a flash, and then Chris and Rose helped me out of the lake. Rose hugged me and cooed me, and darkness engulfed me.

**Ta daaaaa. Soooo... what do you think? Review, because reviews inspire us! ;* Okay, love you, next chapter coming soon.**

**- R&L :***


	4. First friend thingy

**I wanna tell you that Rose was just talking with Dimitri (A/N Nick in reality) not kissing him. She really wanted to though. And, remember, the characters' names are just code names.**

**And now I give you the FOURTH chapter. Tattadadam!**

**Chapter 4**

**First friend thingy**

**Lissa POV**

I had the best and the worst night in my life. I was with Christian, but I fell in the lake and someone took a picture of me, soaking wet.

But I don't remember anything else. Literally. It is like someone deleted parts from my memory. It is awful, I feel like a mop.

I was laying somewhere with wide open eyes. My head hurt like hell and with every move my muscles ached. **( A/N I want to tell you that I wasn't drunk, I am too little for that, but I had a terrible headache from the fall in the lake, 'cause I hit my head in one stone, stupid, I know)** Ugh. I looked around, groaning. I was still in the lake house, Christian was laying next to me. But in a veeery strange position. I don't even know how to explain it. Just imagine the strangest pose ever and that's him. But he was still cute.

I got up with a lot of trouble. The house was full of people, sleeping everywhere. 80% of the people were unfamiliar to me, but they were feeling like they were at their home.

Anyway, my head was aching like crazy and I don't remember anything from yesterday. Christian moved his arm in his sleep and placed it on my tummy. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Aww, he is just perfect.

"Hello." He said with half-opened eyes.

"Hi." I said and tapped his hand.

He smiled softly and came closer to me. He kissed my cheek and mumbled "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked curiously. I got into a sitting position.

Christian got up too and stretched his arms, because the position which he chose to sleep in was quite uncomfortable.

"For being so good with us. You are different now, more mature. Not like you act in school." He looked around and spoke before I even managed to start talking. "What the hell happened here? I thought that everyone left after you fell in the lake." He looked me with his big icy-blue eyes. "Are you ok?"

I touched my forehead and gave him a half-smile. Well he got it eventually. We headed to the garden to check if anyone we knew was sleeping there. Because the house was full of strangers, literally.

Outside was way worse. Some people were sleeping in my mother's flowers, others half-decent in the pool. And you don't what to know which part was necked. Yeah, eww. I saw a boy, who had a bucket on his head, a girl, which was topless and sleeping over a boy's head. When I saw her I pulled Christian by his arm aside. He didn't need to see that ( oh let's face it, every teenage boy wants to see that, but he was mine. Well in my fantasies, but don't tell him).

"I can't see Rose or Eddie or Mason. Even Adrian is not here and he is always drunk on parties like this." Chris said walking around the sleeping people.

"Maybe they are on the second floor. My room is there and it is way better that the garden or the living room." I said and walked towards the door to my room.

Christian followed me and he looked like a lost puppy, which needs a lot of hugs and kisses. I'll give them to him, later.

I opened the door of my room and saw something that I didn't want to see. Adrian was necked on my bed and his hand was all over a girl. But he was asleep. As soon as Christian saw Adrian's necked body, he put his hand over my eyes. But I already saw him and I will have nightmares until I die. Ugh, ugh, ugh.

"I have to buy a new bed the moment he gets up from this one. Chris, can you wake him up and tell him to leave. Or at least to dress up with something." I asked.

I saw Christian's nod and he left me on the doorstep to wake his buddy.

"Um...Adrian. Can you...can you dress up, man? There are a lot of people who don't want to see your manhood. And I am among those people." He said.

Adrian mumbled something, but I didn't hear what. Than Chris pulled him from the bed and Adrian steamed.

"What the fuck, man? I had this beautiful dream of fucking..." He stopped when he saw me. "Hey, Lissy. You look as bitchy as ever today."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Adrian passed Chris and got closer to me. I tried to keep my eyes on his eyes. But I knew that eventually he was going to make something that would expose his...manhood.

"Yeah. You've been a bitch, lately. Well guess what, no one likes you. You don't have friends and the people you call friends are your slaves." A tear rolled down my cheek. I knew that he was just drunk, but the things that he said were almost true...Ok they were true. And it hurt like hell when he said it. "Look at this. Vasilisa Dragomir, the queen of the cold-blooded, is crying. I lived long enough to see this phenomenon. Wow." He started clapping his hands. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, but the expression on my face was like stone. "You are pathetic. The bitch of the bitches."

Christian came to me and pushed Adrian.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you doing, Ivashkov?" Chris defended me.

"I am just saying the truth." Adrian said through hysterical laughter.

"Come on, Liss. Let's go somewhere." Christian caught my hand and pulled me out of the room. Adrian was gonna pay for that. No matter what I had to do.

**Rose POV**

I woke up two strong arms surrounding me. I tried to look around. Tried. Suddenly whoever was behind me stirred.

"Rozaaaa..." he muttered and everything from yesterday night came to me and I felt a big grin spread all over my face **(AN: Nick and I actually woke up like that).**

"Good morning." I said and kissed his cheek.

His grin grew wider when he opened his eyes. One of his hands ran down my cheek and got to my neck. His hand was making me feel powerless.

We were in a huge room, maybe bigger than my whole apartment. Anyway I remember every part of last night. Well almost every. I don't remember the part when we got in this room and if we have done something stupid, that I am gonna regret later. I hope not.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked and Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think that heaven looks like this. We are probably in heaven." He said with a big smile.

"You have to die, before you go to haven. If I was dead I would probably go to hell, since I talk about it very often." And I can't leave my sarcasm at the door.

We both got up and we walked to a big hall. I saw Christian, who was followed by crying Lissa. Wait a minute, Princess Lissa was crying? Oh I have to know why. I know that I am a terrible person when I talk in this way, but it just bugs me from the inner side.

"Hey, Sparky. Wait for us!" I yelled.

Christian stopped and looked me with a very pissed expression on his face.

"What do you want, Rose?" He hissed at me.

Ok, something was definitely wrong here. Chrissy boy never calls me Rose except if I was in huge trouble. And he never hissed at me. Something is wrong.

"I just wanted to keep up with you. Nothing else. Why are you so angry? Did I do something?" I asked little unsure of his reaction.

"Ask your boy toy. He needs something stronger that alcohol." Christian hissed again and hugged Lissa with one arm over her shoulders.

They walked away as we stayed in the middle of the hall with jaws dropped. My What? Who is Christian talking about? Dimitri was with me, he can't be. Who else wants me? Well every other boy in the world. But in particular I think that it is...Oh shit. A.D.R.I.A.N

He did something to Lissa. And I think that I felt guilt somewhere inside me. But I don't know why. Adrian did it not me.

I caught Dimitri's hand and he followed me. Oh God, why do I have to be so good and helping? (I don't know why I wrote this, but it felt like I really am a caring person...pffff right)

I found Adrian's room, after a lot of searching in other rooms. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and his face was in his palms. What is going on here?

"Adrian?" I said softly dropping Dimitri's hand.

Adrian lifted his head up and when he saw me he made a disgusted face.

"Get away from me! I hate you Hathaway. I don't want to see you again!" He hissed. Ouch, it hurt.

My smile faded and my hand stopped on the halfway of Adrian's shoulder. He really meant that? That he hates me and doesn't want to see me again. This situation became stranger than an elephant with a swimsuit. And they have to be a huge swimsuit.

I looked at Dimitri, confused. He was glaring at Adrian though. I needed to cool down the moment, so I decided get out of the house. Maybe to find Lissa and Chrissy boy.

"Hey, Adrian. What did you say to Lissa, she was so upset when I saw her." I said before I walked out.

"Why do you care? She is Queen Bitch, that was poisoning your life from the first day in school." Was the last thing I heard from him.

Dimitri was still little confused from Adrian's words. I know that I don't like Lissa, but I don't hate her. And Adrian never called her a bitch or other bad words. I think that he is way too drunk.

"What do you think was Adrian's problem?" I asked Dimitri.

"Um...I don't know. I don't know him that much. Only the things I learned last night and this morning."

"Well then, why do you think Lissa was upset?" I kept asking questions.

"Humh, I know her from a very long time and I know that she may be a total bitch sometimes, but I know her other side too. She is caring, peaceful and very lovable." Dimitri said and smiled at the silly expression on my face.

"Really, peaceful and caring?" He nodded.

By the time our conversation ended, we were outside where there were sleeping people everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Some weird boy was sleeping with his head in the barbecue. A girl was hanged down from a window. Another boy with ketchup and mayonnaise all over his body. They had a lot of fun last night, for sure.

Christian passed us, but he whispered something in Dimitri's ear before he continued his journey. Dimitri smiled and lifted me up, bridal style. What did Christian tell him?

He carried me to the third floor, where there was a white door on the ceiling of the room. I heard quite sobs from upstairs. A rope ladder fell from the ceiling, when someone opened the door. We climbed up. I was first while Dimitri was enjoying the view.

We were in a strange attic. Maybe too strange. There were animal skins everywhere and I saw dog skin. Yuck!

"Where are we? In a horror movie?" I said.

"No. In a very comfy attic. You can feel the love that is in the relaxing atmosphere." Christian said walking backwards towards the door with the ladder.

I saw Lissa sitting on a chair in the corner of the small attic. But she didn't look upset, she was angry. Her almost white skin on her face was turning into a dark shade of red.

While I was watching Lissa the boys were already climbing down the ladder and Lissa yelled:

"Christian Ozera and Dimitri Belikov, don't you dare to close the stupid door!"

Well the boys didn't hear her. They closed the door and locked it. Lissa got up from the chair and ran to the door. She hit it hard (her hit is like a hit from a feather) several times, but she got tired and stopped.

"What did you do?" She asked me angrily.

"Me? What did I do? I didn't do anything. I was just hanging out with Dimitri, nothing else." I defended myself.

She groaned and sat on the ground. Her white skirt became gray almost instantly because of the dusty floor. And she doesn't give a damn judging by the frown on her face.

"Maybe it is just a stupid joke. Think about it. Christian loves making stupid jokes." I said and looked around. "Great attic, princess. Are you gonna add me to your collection?"

She glared at me and started knocking on the floor. It was little annoying.

"You know, I don't hate you that much. I mean…I don't want to kill you or something, unlike Avery. She wants you beheaded." She laughed quietly. I joined her in the quiet laughing. "What do you think? Are they gonna let us out or they would want something in exchange?"

My phone vibrated at the same moment and I got it out of my pocket. Christian sent me a text message with their requests.

_11.38 you have a message from_ **Chrissy boy**:

_Hey guys. How are you up there? We are having fun down here. :D ;D :B If you want to have fun with us you have to do some things for us. 1. You are gonna be our own personal servants for the day. 2. Lissa is gonna come with me on the spring prom and you are gonna go with Dimitri. 3. You won't complain about anything when you get out. _

_Christian :D_

I read everything to Lissa and she made a funny face. She said yes eventually and the boys got us out of there.

"Christian Ozera I hate you!" Lissa yelled when the boys opened the door. She wasn't so peaceful then.

"I am sorry, Liss. Can you forgive me?" He made the puppy dog eyes and she cracked.

"Ok…but you are gonna forget about all your pranks while you are with me. Do whatever you want in your spare time." She said and walked near Christian.

But he picked her up and threw her into the pool. I was laughing my ass off, but Dimitri thought that I feel neglected and threw me too.

**So what do you think? I (Lissa) finished this chapter, 'cause Rose is in London and I have to stay in a hospital, because I had an allergic reaction from something (the doctors still don't know what) and I was very sick. After I post this I am gonna start writing the next chapter of Wild Life and Next Generation. Ok guys, review, love ya, enjoy.**

**-R&L :***


	5. Humiliation

# Humiliation #  
RPOV After the party everybody went their separate ways and probably slept. At least I did.  
And everything was going fine. After the attic incident, Lissa and me started becoming closer. She started showing her less bitchy side, the caring and nice one. Everything was going great.  
That was until Monday came around. Lissa was waiting for me in front of the school. She smiled when she saw me and I waved.  
"Hey, how's it going?" I asked and she shrugged.  
"Not much, you know, the usual boring Monday."she giggled. Now there is one difference between me and Lissa. She giggles, I chuckle.  
Anyway, the moment we got inside the school, all eyes turned towards us... or, well, Lissa. She looked around confused as everybody started giggling. I shrugged when she shot me a questioning look and took her hand. We walked to our lockers together and there we found Chrissie boy. He grinned when he saw Lissa.  
"Hey, Liss." He kissed her."Rosie." He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Why is everybody staring at Lissa?" I asked. He immediately looked guilty and pityful at the same time.  
"Well, you know, the night of the party, we were all drunk and... well, remember that Liss fell in the lake and..." he murmured and adverted his gaze from us.  
"Just get to the point already!" I growled at him. He flinched but looked back at Lissa.  
"Well, somebody took a photo of you in the lake... and, well, your underwear is out for the world to see..." he told her. Her eyes widened with horror and filled with tears.  
"But... who would... why..." she sobbed. I hugged her and shushed her.  
"Come on, we have to fix you. You won't cry, you are better than that." I told her and guided her to the toilets, glaring at every giggling asshole on the way.  
"Come on, stop sobbing." I told her, putting my hands on her shoulders and looking in her eyes.  
"That's horrible... my reputation is ruined... people will always laugh at me from now on..." she sobbed, holding her face in her hands.  
"Shhh. Do you really care what other people think?" I asked her. She shook her head weakly, uncovering her eyes to look at me." Then stop trying. You are better than them. They are jealous of that and now use this photo to make you feel bad. You need to stop listening to them."  
"But... I..." she stuttered. I hugged her and then pulled away. I wiped her tears.  
"Now. Cut the crap. We will fix your make up, then you will go out there and hold your head high. You need to show them that they can't touch you." I told her and smirked. "You are the queen of this school after all."  
"Well, yes..." she mumbled and wiped tears. I got her make up from her purse and made her smoky eyes. Then I put her some lipstick and blush. Perfect.  
I grinned at her.  
"Now go there and be the awesome person you are!" I exclaimed and chuckled.  
"Hell yeah." She smiled and fixed her hair, getting out of the toilets. I followed behind her as she gave Christian a kiss and took his hand to their next class. I had to separate ways with them though. But I was looking forward to my next class.  
Because Dimitri was in it. I smiled to myself.

"Roza." He smiled at me as I entered the room and plopped myself next to him.  
"Hey, Comrade. What's up?" I grinned at him.  
"Hmm, I should warn you that the place next to me is not the safest one. Tasha will probably want to rip your hair off." He chuckled, his warm gaze locking with my own skeptical one.  
"Who the hell is Tasha?" I asked.  
"That, I believe, is me." An annoying female voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes glaring at me. She had a scar on one of her cheeks. A big scar.  
"Hey, there, Scarface. Why do you hate me?" I smirked at her scandalized expression. Her glare deepened and I rolled my eyes.  
"This is my seat." She said through gritted teeth.  
"Was. Now it's mine. Isn't it, Comrade?" I turned towards him with innocent eyes. He smiled at me and nodded.  
"Yes, Roza." He said dreamily.  
"Dimka! I thought me had something special!" She exclaimed sending him puppy dog eyes.  
"Tasha, we haven't been anything more that friends, nor will we ever be." Dimitri turned his soft gaze to her. She pouted a bit but then turned around and walked away.  
"Bye bye, Scarface! It was nice to meet you!" I chuckled after her. Dimitri shot me a accusing look.  
"Roza, that was not nice." He said and I shrugged.  
"She messed with me and I messed with her. Truce." I said and smilled at him. He shook his head.  
"Come here." I said and pulled him in for a kiss. He gladly complied and our lips met. At first it was slow and cute, but then, as it started turning passionate, Dimitri pulled away. And the bell rang. I turned to the front as the teacher came in the room and the lesson started.  
The whole time Dimitri and I stole kisses when the teacher wasn't looking and I messed with him by starting a war in the classroom by throwing a paper ball at some boy and he threw at Dimitri, and yeah, you get it.  
Anyways, that was the best English class I have ever attended. ******  
Lunch finally came. I saw Lissa sitting with Christian, Dimitri and Adrian on one table and decided to join them.  
Lissa was looking in her food, not daring to meet anybody's gaze, Adrian was glaring at Dimitri who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I sighed and shook my head. Really?  
I plopped myself next to Dimitri and kissed him on the cheek. Adrian muttered something under his breath and looked down in his food. Lissa looked up at me and I smiled softly at her.  
"How's it going, Liss?" I asked, biting from my steak. She shrugged.  
"They're laughing. Staring at me. It sucks. I know that what they think doesn't really matter, but still. It feels awful." She said messing with her mashed potatoes. I sighed and arched an eyebrow.  
"You know, in my previous school, I was the freak. Everybody was staring at me. The woman that has given birth to me... I can't call her my mother. She was never there. She did awful things." I said and it was my turn to mess with my steak."My father-I don't even know him. I practically don't have parents."I smirked."But why should I care what they think about me? All the kids from school called me a whore and a freak and what not. But I didn't care. Who my parents are is not who I am."  
Lissa looked at me with wide eyes. Christian though, his mouth was hanging open like a door. Adrian was still messing with his food and Dimitri has tightened his hold on me. He kissed my temple and buried his face in my hair. "Holy shit, Rosie..."Christian said and I chuckled.  
"Did we miss something?" Mason and Eddie sat down with us and I smiled at them.  
"Nah, just the story how everybody hated me in my previous school. I was trying to tell Liss that what the others think shouldn't phase her. She should hold her head high." I said. The two boys were looking at me with their jaws on the floor.  
"Wait... what happened? With you? I mean, you said that you didn't care and..." Adrian spoke up. I smiled at him.  
"Well, I became fed up with everything, so I packed my things, burned the house and came here." I grinned. Christian high fived me. They were all looking at me with a mix of awe and confusion. I looked down in my food and started eating quietly, everybody following suit.  
When people passed our table, Lissa would cower and stare into her food, her hair covering her face like a curtain.  
"Liss. Stop it. When you cower and hide, thay just gives them pleasure. Show them they can't phase you, I already told you that."I sighed and put my arm on her shoulder. She looked up at me and nodded. Then she straightened up and started eating like a royal. I grinned.  
"That's my girl!" Chrissy boy chuckled and she smiled. I stuck my tongue at him and that's when we heard the bell telling us that half the lunch break is over. I sighed, ate all of my food and stood up, heading to the gym.  
"Alrighty, I have P.E. now, so I gotta go, see you later." I said, hugging my friends and pecking Dimitri on the lips.  
"See ya." Mason waved and I took off.  
'Well, that sure was an interesting day' I thought while getting dressed up. 'And I have a feeling that it's going to get even more interesting. Not sure in the good or the bad way though...'

Ellos, monkeys, Deedee here ^_^ I wrote this chapter of Wild Life cause Yani just couldn't, she's somewhere in the mountains... we barely hear each other. So yeah.  
Anyways, I hope you liked that and I didn't ruin the story for you. (/o)/  
Sooo... read, review, favourite, follow, but most importantly - enjoy! :3 - Deedee ;* 


End file.
